In computer games, the player is often provided with the ability to select between many choices of virtual property items. Examples of such virtual property includes valuables (money, valuable metals, gems, etc.), weapons, spell components, and armor. For a particular game, a player may be provided with a large number of virtual items. Remembering where each of these virtual items are located becomes difficult and challenging, especially when the player has a large number of virtual items (perhaps in the hundreds or thousands in certain games).
Within games, virtual items are typically arranged in an inventory in such a manner that the player can access specific virtual items. The order of the inventory can vary from game to game. For example, a number of virtual items can be accessed from an inventory that is arranged in one or more “bags” or “packages”; the virtual items can be arranged within the bags or packages in a manner analogous to managing files within a computer directory. Accessing virtual items within existing inventory systems (one of which is descriptively referred to as a “pack within pack”) becomes quite challenging considering the number of virtual items that many players maintain in their inventories. Players often forget the package in which a particular virtual item is located, and thereby find it difficult to locate and use many of their items. In more complex games, such virtual items can be quite expensive, and not being able to quickly access certain virtual items within a game can be frustrating and can reduce a player's performance within that game.
For games to become easier to use and more enjoyable, it would be desirable to provide an improved inventory system.